1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology concerning a mobile apparatus and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for providing an effect when conversion for an object is ended.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies related to a mobile apparatus are rapidly developing. In particular, as a touch screen is increasingly included in mobile apparatuses, technologies related to a user interface through the touch screen are rapidly developing.
A user interface using a touch screen refers to a method of detecting a user's touches to receive various inputs so as to perform various functions.
At this time, various applications may be executed in a mobile apparatus, and various objects may be displayed on the touch screen through the execution of the applications. In addition, the mobile apparatus may convert the objects by detecting the user's touches. For example, a web browser application may be executed in the mobile apparatus, and a web page may be displayed on the touch screen of the mobile apparatus. Further, the mobile apparatus may detect the user's touch to scroll and move a web page.
However, there is a case in which a web page to be scrolled does not exist anymore when the mobile apparatus scrolls and moves the web page. Unless a separate effect is provided when the web page to be scrolled does not exist anymore, the user may not notice that it is not possible to scroll the web page any more.
Accordingly, what is required is a technology of providing a separate effect when conversion for various objects displayed on the touch screen of a mobile apparatus is ended, for example, when scroll for a web page is ended.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.